happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Popular Glitches
Glitches are unintended programming errors/problems in a game. Like many other games, Happy Wheels has its own. Popular glitches are the glitches commonly found in Happy Wheels, often for fun, but sometimes they can occur unexpectedly. This also includes site glitches. Level Editor Glitches 'Art Limit Glitch' This glitch occurs in the level editor. If the art limit has been reached and you don't delete any shapes, quit out of the level editor without saving, and the red text: "You've reached the art limit. Delete some art objects" will remain on the screen even when you're not in the level editor. This only occurs sometimes. 'Increase Shape/Art Limit' When you place a lot of shapes or art and then save the level, load the level, and the shape/art limit may increase. To perform this glitch again without saving another level each time, reload the level many times. 'Slow Coordinate Changing' It is unknown how this occurs, but if you change an object's coordinates (usually pin joints and triggers) while zoomed out all the way, they will move slower than it should. For example, if you click and hold onto an object and drag it where you want, it will not stay within the cursor, and, if you select the object and change the coordinates with the arrow keys while holding shift, it will still move just as fast when you are not holding shift. Shape/Item Glitches 'Black Hole Glitch' This glitch will teleport the player and everything else un-fixed to the top left of the screen, it happens when the player hits a shape with incorrect values. To make a "black hole", place any shape, uncheck "fixed", set the density to "." and press enter. The density value will be changed to say "NaN". When either the player or an object comes in contact with it, it will be teleported to the very top-left of the level. You will not be able to do anything, so restarting is necessary. This glitch can also work for some special objects, such as: spike sets, boosts, fans, etc. Set the rotation of the object to "-" so that it turns into "NaN". The object will not be able to rotate any longer and will always remain in the default rotation. When doing this, the object will become uninteractive so it can be seen in-game, but you will go right through it, and it will have no effect on you. At the very start of a level right after the level has been loaded, if you pause the game VERY quickly, you will see what you see when you enter a "black hole". 'Melt Glitch' This glitch will cause the player and other un-fixed objects to "melt", they will get pulled downwards until they fall through the bottom of the map. To perform this glitch, place a spring platform onto the map, then place a "black hole" (explained above) above the spring platform, so that when the platform is collided with anything, it will hit the "black hole". This will cause the top part of the spring platform to disappear (and go to the very top left of the level) and everything else will either slowly "melt" downwards, or when something is moving in a certain direction at a certain speed and it collides with a fixed object that isn't a rail, it will temporarily "stick" to the fixed object. The object may melt right through the object even if it was moving up. Anything on a rail will not melt. 'Highspeed Spin' To perform this glitch, place a Pin Joint with a motor torque of 99999 onto any non-fixed object (it can be a shape or a special item), then set the motor speed to "NaN", which is done by typing "-" into the Motor Speed value and pressing enter. Once this has been done, the object will spin at a ridiculously fast speed and can easily destroy very strong objects. Even 5x5 shapes with a density of 0.1 can be deadly with this glitch applied. Site/Game Glitches 'Login Glitch' On April 20th, 2012, there has been a glitch noted whereby if you enter the level editor, rate a level, or anything else, you would be told that you must log in, even if in the top-right corner of the webpage it showed that you were already logged in. This happens many times. Sometimes, if you try to save a level, you'll be told that "you were logged out somehow". The reason for this is because there were issues with the game connecting to Total Jerkface. Character Glitches 'Character Selection Screen' *When the hide vehicle tool was released, all the characters somehow didn't have their vehicles in the Character Selection Screen, they would just land on the stonehenge. Santa Claus was the only one that fell off. This was fixed. 'All Characters ' *In the level editor, place a soccer ball on top of collision 2 rectangle. Then, place the character above the soccer ball. Now, grab on the soccer ball. The arms should twitch a lot and your head should be going inside the torso. After about 10 seconds, let go, and the joints on the arms will "spaz out". If you press any of the arrow keys while the joints are still random rotating, they will "spaz out" even faster. 'Wheelchair Guy' *On some computers, when firing the jet (with the spacebar by default) and pushing the up arrow, you can not push the left arrow. 'Segway Guy' *Jets can go straight through Segway Guy if you stand still. *If you go fast and bump into something, his stomach goes through the segway and gets stuck. 'Irresponsible Dad' *His brake ability may kill him at high speeds. Many users demand for his brakes to work better, but Jim still hasn't responded to this. *There is a common glitch where when the child dies, multiple red shoes will fall off instead of two. This is explained in the "ABOUT" section. The question asker adds at the end, "oh and check out this glitch (link)" Jim replies saying "Oh yeah, don't worry. It's not the programming, it's that I forgot to make the graphics for his footless shins." *Sometimes, when you are going slowly your arms get broken for no apparent reason. The moments before this happens, arm twitching and jolting are noticeable (when you tilt left for a very short time). His arms may break because of a high amount of tension he is putting on the handlebars. *When you are logged out of your TJF Account, Irresponsible Dad's speed decreases slightly. *If you eject the child and throw him out of his seat and crush his torso, restarting the level or watching the replay will cause the child to scream or retch. This has been fixed. 'Effective Shopper' *When Effective Shopper's shopping basket is broken, the game will freeze and you have to reload the page because you could not pause the game to exit the level. This has been fixed. *Sometimes after long falls, Effective Shopper's wheels will become bogged. This causes the vehicle to lose speed and disables the player from jumping. 'Moped Couple' *This character cannot usually survive long falls. The bike wouldn't be harmed while the riders would come out as clumps of bowels, brains and human flesh or simply just their pelvis crushed. 'Lawnmower Man' * A notable glitch in mid-may 2011 was that if you mowed yourself, a green box would appear under the mower. *Sometimes when you restarted a level, the yellow box at the bottom of the lawnmower would disappear. *Another minor glitch was when the Lawnmower Man's body parts and clothing would disappear. This was later fixed. 'Explorer Guy' * The mine cart doesn't stick to the rails on replays. This has been fixed. *The mine cart breaks into pieces when at a certain speed when on rail. *If you break the mine cart and then restart the level, his cart can be seen in midair as a non-interactive object, and you ride an invisible cart with visible wheels. This has been fixed. *Most replays with Explorer Guy don't work, e.g., if you lose your head at the end, you lose your head at the beginning. *Sometimes, when you restart a level, your arms break at the beginning with no reason. 'Santa Claus' * If he hits a wall hard enough with the bottom of his sleigh while holdingspace, his upper body might rotate and stay upside down. *When you float with space bar, presents that are out of the sleigh and Santa's and the elves' body parts will float too. *Sometimes his elves will lose body parts, but the body parts can be seen moving. 'Pogostick Man' * If you place a small fixed interactive circle in the gap formed by his limbs, pogo stick, and body, then hold left, he will spin around the circle, as expected. But build up enough momentum, and the circle can pass through at his torso and pelvis. *Sometimes the impeller shaft part will disconnect from his pogostick without actually breaking. 'Helicopter Man' *In the level editor, selecting to hide his vehicle and testing the level would cause his limbs to twitch and spin uncontollably, making him stick to the ground, similar to the glitch that happened to Pogostick Man when he was first released. This was later fixed in an unofficial update. Category:Characters Category:Shapes Category:Levels Category:Movement Items Category:Level Editor Category:Total Jerkface